Fairy's Ardor: Intense Lechery
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: Spiritual Successor of: "ValerieXAsh: Fairys Ardor," be warned I will be making this a NTR, as the pairing will be AshxValerie. Ash needs to tread carefully, being the leader of a fairy-type gym is no joke, they can be as equally fierce, thinking she might fulfill a dream with Ash, Valerie leaves the gym to go with him. Full background within the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If your interested, check out my profile for an update on the eluding X-over, of the characters from Hinata's Wanting Lust, and my Serena and Dawn Pokemon fanfiction (I say this because the first four chapters of this story leads up to this X-over), and 2 other heroes. Anyway, I have not updated this story for over a year, and I am sorry about this, so much has been in the way, that I can not find anytime to do this. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **PS: This is not a continuation of my one-shot, however, this story will act, as a more enhanced, larger version, of that fanfiction, using the pairing, AshxValerie, (Kunoeshipping) PM me if you believe there could be a better name. Also, Because this is more broad, I'll put in a NTR tag, so it should feature, Serena to be hurt, and in pain, fueling the fire that is Valerie's lust.**

 _Synopsis: After Ash had beaten the Laverre city gym, he was taken to Valerie's room, where his first kiss was taken, but nothing more. He was handcuffed as well, and Serena was trapped with the other girls, who had kept her own virginity as well. Soon begins, a story of hurt, pain, greed, dictation, and sadness. But, will all of this be resolved? Or lead into another one of those hentai series, where the instigators go unpunished, and unharmed, keep reading to find out, but tread lightly, because it is **Pain With Love**_.

"Uh, Valerie...?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Can I go now? I need to get back to my friends."

"Alright."

"Wait, I can just go?"

… _ **(Crackle)...**_

Ash went through a seemingly rush of pain, and bled through his chest.

"But on one condition? If you would let me say it."

Her eyebrows had perched down on her eyes, and gave an evil smirk, as she bent down, and licked his wounds.

"Ahhh... ugh... W-what is it?"

"I want to come to with you, silly."

"Alright.. ugh.. Let's go, you can come along. But what about the Laverre City gym?

 _ **...(Massive shriek)...**_

"Oh, darling, you really know how to cause such a fuss. My assistants will go and use my Pokemon, for the gym, while I can dazzle off along with you, making sure _**...No One...**_ goes in between us. And if you were to say no, I would be keeping your friend here. I'm no lesbian, but she's a beautiful girl here, and you know how much I like to toy with you. I'll make her flowers wilt faster, better and more satisfying than you ever can!"

"Alright, you win, I'll surrender, you can come with me."

"Yay! Oh Ash, how I've longed to come with you, for oh, so long!"

 **'But it's only been an hour?'**

She undoes the chains, and lets her girls know that she will now be traveling with Ash.

"But lady Valerie-!"

"No buts! I am going with Ash, and that is final. I will be taking the rest of my Pokemon as well."

"But what Pokemon shall we use?"

"Obviously anything that has a Fairy type! Audino, Azurill, Slurpuff, Klefki, Cottonee, and Carbink."

Serena had heard this as well, while she was still in the tub.

"Oh god, what's going on?"

She got out, put on her dress, and noticed her wrinkles.

"Oh, no! I don't want anyone, especially Ash to see these wrinkles, I have to hide this, or everyone will think I'm ugly!"

Valerie had said her goodbyes, Ash did so reluctantly, as Valerie tugged onto him. Serena had just caught up to them, and smiled nervously at Ash, and Ash returned.

"Wait, why is Valerie here?"

"I'm going to be traveling with Ash, and his friends now! There's something I feel I need to do, and that's not going to work without Ash!"

Serena gasped, "Me too! Wow, Valerie is coming with us, I've always looked up to you! I'm so happy! Right, Ash?"

"Sure."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You're sweating, and it's not the heat, it's 70 degrees, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Of course!" As Serena was gazing at Ash, Valerie put down her hand in his smooth jeans. First, grabbing his lower rear, caressing each cheek, and moving slowly to the front. She started to inch her hand around his cock, rewarded with Ash's slow breaths. Serena was still confused as to what's going on, but carried on walking with them.

' **OOH! I can't wait to go shopping with Valerie! With her fashion, I'll be able to do the best performances yet!"**

Meeting up with Clemont and Bonnie, they were told what had happened with Valerie, leaving out the lewd things done to them.

"Wow! Please marry my brother, sil-vous-plait!

Clemont bringing out his Aipom arm as always scolded Bonnie, "How many times do I have to tell you!? Stop asking random women to marry me, I can take care of myself!"

"That's not true! I look after you, and you only, yet your inventions, always explode! Someone needs to put a leash on you!" Valerie just laughed, because of two things. It was cute of Bonnie, Clemont's younger sister, asking her to be his future wife, and somehow no one had noticed how deep her arm was in Ash's jeans, ' **Ash's member is so lively! I just need to hold it down, towards the ground, so no one would notice. I'm so glad I came along!"**

Before the others could look at her expression, she took her hands out of his jeans, planting a quick kiss on Ash's lips, and hiding her semen-covered hands in her pockets, and tried to look like cute amongst the group, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"What's so funny, Miss Valerie?"

"Oh, nothing, just looking at you two fight each other is adorable."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is. Tell me Bonnie, are you going to be a-."

"Yep! A Pokemon Trainer! I already have this little one!" Dedenne popped out of Bonnie's fanny pack, and smiled, "Ne-ne!"

"Oh, how adorable this little one is! Even better, it's a fairy-type! Ne-ne!"

"What?"

"That's how I talk to the Pokemon, they tend to understand better when you speak their tongue. Although, others have tried it, and... Let's just say it didn't go so well."

Afterwards, they walked toward their next destination, the Psychic gym of of Anistar City, the gym leader being Olympia. On their way there, they set up camp in a forest.

"Oh, it seems, we only have two tents, Bonnie, and Clemont in one, and Ash, me and, Serena need one."

"Don't worry, everyone I'll just sleep outside the tents!" Ash said as if, it was no feat.

"I don't know, Ash, I really think you should, try to squeeze tight within a tent, better than living out in the cold," Clemont, exclaimed with worry.

But afterwards, everyone slept in their respective tents, all the while Ash's Hawlucha, and Talonflame, spent the night protecting Ash from the cold, and soon fell asleep themselves. Valerie then tip-toed outside, and felt Ash under his clothing.

"Don't worry, my sweet, I'll heat you up real good, your going to sizzle up in my embrace, and we will be together forever," inching his face towards her, with her hand, she cupped his cheek, and slowly, went into a deep kiss, with Ash, as she, locks lips with him.

"..Valerie..? Is that you? Please stop..."

"No can do, darling," those eyes, vile intentions, are always hidden behind them, and this is only confirmed as she carries Ash, further into the woods, as Pikachu, and the rest of his Pokemon, are asleep.

"Is this where you get your strength from? You're rock-hard."

"Valerie, let go!"

"Shh, I'm the one in control here, just let me put these on you," putting on handcuffs on Ash, was her sole desire, she didn't want to let anything get between her and Ash, at this moment. Especially Ash, who tried to wriggle out of her way.

"Now, let me see what's in these jeans of yours."

Looking at what had come out, Ash's member was hot, and wriggly. Valerie clutched it in the palm of her soft hands, trying as she might, grab its length, and cover herself in his smegma.

"I'm going to take it _slow_ , this time, I want to develop our love life together, to be more... Majestic," she put her finger out, and slipped her tongue down, as she played with his penis.

"You're insane! I want to become a-"

 ***Slap***

Ash's cheeks were bright red, as he looked at her with utmost confusion.

"Oh, really? Well, Mr. Ketchum, you're not going anywhere, until I'm fully satisfied, with what I have!"

"Which is when?"

"Never!"

Deciding to show Ash, who is the alpha of the bed, she got on top of his stomach, and both her arms were handling different things. She bent down to tie her tongue with Ash, as she moved her hips, and her left hand, was caressing his manhood, while the other arm grappled Ash's head, as he was choking, and kissing Valerie simultaneously.

 **'She's actually choking me, and kissing me..? Now, she wants to handle me down there too? I don't believe it, I don't wanna believe it. I want to get off, but for some reason, it feels too good to make her stop, it's almost as if I can't live without her oppressive behavior. Someone, please help me get out of this hell...'**

"Yes! Yes! More! I love you, Ash, your the reason I want to keep living!"

She started moving her hips a bit more, and this time, she grabbed the back of his head, and leaned him closer, forcing him to accept whatever comes his way, be it a kiss, or an orgy, he has to accept it, or he will get the sharp end of her torture, as this was only the beginning. As she continued, her tongue wrapped around Ash's tongue, savoring every bit of his flavor, and scent. His lower body, was about in the same state as his upper body, as his member was dripping with precum, and became very moist in her hands. Soon after, he passed out, not realizing what would happened next.

"Ah man, I've had the weirdest dream, hey Ser-"

He looked down quickly, he could not believe, who was on top of him, now he remembered who raped him last night. He felt dumb for not knowing this, but he couldn't fathom the thought of it.

"Fufu, Ash, I've loved you last night, I've shown you what I'm capable of now, do you understand?"

Ash grit his teeth, "What's the meaning of this, why is-"

"Settle down, I want you to know, that if you ever try to do anything unsportsmanlike to our relationship, I will publicize this picture to the whole world, with just a few taps on my Phione."

It looked as if Ash, was wrong, the person that raped him was not Serena, who lay on top of him, nude, but instead Valerie, who enjoyed every last second with him, wanted more to do with him.

"Ash."

 **'Whoa, I can't believe, she's looking at me with such enamored feelings, but behind that is just... Forced intentions. She just wants me for my body, no, put in this position, I'd rather be a punching bag, the things she might do, already scare me, I almost feel like, I could die.'**

Inching ever closer, she hugs Ash, and in return, he hugs back.

"Wow! I didn't think, it would work this well! I thought you'd put up a little resistance."

Sneering at Valerie, he only made it worse for himself, this had drove her to the edge, she was in every bit, a yandere.

"Good, boy! Now, sit still."

"Do I look like a Lillipup, that would listen to you every time you speak?" Ash had puffed out his chest in remark, thinking he could be the alpha. Valerie gave him a grim look, and again, putting him in his embrace, did he realize his mistake.

"Valerie, it's alright, isn't it, I was only joking."

"Please know, that if you make any sort of mistake, or joke like that ever again, I will be publicize that picture of Serena, her dreams will be crushed, and returns to a family who won't love her back, no other occupation will be available to her."

 **'Man, that means she can't be a Rhyhorn racer, either, she'll be ridiculed all her life, and I'll be the cause of it. I'm not doing that, I am a friend first, and a Pokemon Master second, no matter what. I hate to think it, but I'll be her slave, as long as she wants me too.'**

"Oh good, looks like it's all settled then, since you're very quiet, I'll give you a mark."

"A mark? What exactly are you going to do?"

Still in her embrace, and returned, Valerie, closes in on his left ear, and nibbles it.

(Whisper) "I can't wait to get down, and dirty with you, even if I have to make it the whole day for you," concluding this, she started to bite down on his ear, causing Ash to grunt, and soon after licking away the small wound, she, like a glutton, fixed in her whole mouth on his ear, and let go.

"I like you Ash..," Valerie moaned in his ear, as he caressed his arm, "I want you to stay with me forever Ash.., You can't ever leave my side, Ash," now, she started to hold him tight toward her, as she went in, for another kiss, and felt him under his shirt.

"I love you, Ash."

"Valerie.., Augh," he had passed out, from shock, and blood loss. Then, someone else came...

"Aw man, that was some hard work! Hey, Valerie, let me see the picture you took."

"Sure thing! You did an amazing job, portraying yourself, as Serena!"

"Well, what can I say? As long, as I get a round with this hunk, I'll do anything for you!"

 **'That's right Ash, you've only sacrificed yourself, for someone you forgot about, you couldn't care less about. Those memories (Black &White: Episode 142 The Dream Continues!) of your friends, families, and everyone you've ever known may be your ultimate downfall. This one individual, will ruin your dream, and we- NO- I will have you all to myself.'**

Dragging Ash back to bed, he slept soundly, since it, was only six in the morning.

 **'How nice of him, to sleep outside, thinking of us.'**

Valerie herself, went back to bed, and decided to think over her strategies a bit more.

 **'I've been wearing this gym leader outfit, for too long, I should change it.** '

Looking into her bag, she decided to put on a different change of clothes. She wore a green bra, with matching green underwear, black tank top, with matching sweatpants. Adding to her aggressive nature, she put up black gloves, to show no one messes, with her, as she let her hair flow down, wearing just this attire, no guys at Ash's age would fall for her, since catching Pokemon, is their top goal.

"Oh Valerie, you go! I'm going to show Ash, how much of a cool girl I am!" She talked to herself on the mirror, and was ready for breakfast. Coming outside, Clemont, had tinkered on his machines, as he always does, Bonnie, is playing with Dedenne, and Ash, and Serena were enjoying their breakfast together.

"Oh my! What are you two eating?"

"Just some pancakes, oh Valerie..."

"Yes, Serena?"

"I have something so say..."

' **Oh no, has she seen what I've done? Quick! Where's a good weapon to keep her mouth shut?'**

"Valerie.."

"Y-yes?"

"YOU LOOK SO GOOD IN THAT OUTFIT!"

"Oh, really? Thank you so much! I think it shows off how, pretty I am!"

"Ash! What do you think?!"

"Eh, it's alright."

Valerie's forehead perched, and grew into a vein, did Ash forget, that he was going to be in big trouble before he knew it?

"Oh, Clemont?"

"Yes?"

"I've had the strangest dream, ever, I was wondering if you could tell me, how it... Happened?"

 **A/N: I really hate, not having much inspiration to write my Fanfictions more, as I'm writing this, I'm still working on that crossover, and a new story, as well as a few new chapters here and there. Stay tuned, and please don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Commitment

**A/N: I'm working on what I usually do, if I feel like writing action I'll write it, if it is romance, then, I'll write it. However, if I try to write action, when I feel like writing romance, it will feel bland, same goes for vice versa, but I will update a chapter, on Hinata's Wanting Lust, Serena's story as well, this is a very rare occurrence, but I got 200+ views, within a day that this story, came out. Thanks for the continued support! You guys are awesome! Also, I'm going to do a few time skips, for now we are at the start of the XYZ series, where Bonnie has found Z, and then a short while after.**

 _Synopsis: With every ounce of love given, there is an ounce of happiness taken. But what, if we were able to convert that hurt, and discomfort into, genuine love? What if we were able to accept more people as a whole, regardless of who they are? As time passes, our fantastical dreams turn into reality, and we become more closer to the things we love. But, there are those, who wish for things that contradicts another's, someone who wishes, for their own agony, what would happen then? Well, I am considered a god, well along those lines at least. Using a cast of characters, let's hope you find the answer._

 _love, DEM (Deus Ex Miouta)_

"I just don't get it, Clemont, was it really a dream? It felt too real."

"Hmm, well, I guess dreams may be able to do that to others all the time."

Valerie, and Clemont, were whispering to each other a strange dream, that had overcome Valerie, meanwhile Ash, and Serena start messing around. Unbeknownst to her, Ash was already taken to Valerie, but for now, she enjoys the small things going on in her life, being with Ash, has already made her happy, but to see him hurt, would break her heart. As Valerie, and Clemont stared at them, Valerie slipped out her tongue, and started thinking of what she could do to him today...

 **'My, my, Serena, you've done well to use cute charms to get to Ash, but all the while, you've only failed, time, and time again. I've seen how you tried to act cute, all the time, but deep down, you don't have the charms like I do.'**

"Valerie..,"

 **'Oh, how I've longed for a return to Ash's hot member, it's been a week now...**

"Valerie..,"

Now, with her hands holding her head high, **'That's not healthy, I need my nourishment, time to time.**

"Valerie.."

 **'Some rope would help as well... or! Chains? Yes, treat him like the dog he is.'**

"Valerie!"

"Oh sorry, Clemont! I was just dozing off."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you explain what that dream was, again?"

"Sure!" Looking over to her left, she could see Ash, and Serena smiling at her, and Bonnie, waved the little green slime to show she wanted attention.

"Oh Valerie, she's always been so cute.."

"If that's true, then just go out with her."

"What?! Ash, I'm into guys!"

"I meant like shopping, wait? What do you mean, into guys? Is it wrong for you to be with girls too?"  
 **'Is Ash, really that dense, all he knows is how to battle anyway...'**

(Z's Thoughts)

 **'Hmm, this girl seems to be possessed with something? Z2! I'm sending the data configurations of this person!'**

Sanity: 10

Combat Experience: 80

Adulterous Intelligence: 69

(Z's Thoughts End)

"This dream... There was this girl with Ash..," Serena heard this, and looked over her shoulder, as she played catch with Ash, and the Pokemon.

"What did she look like? Also, if you could, dreams can be so... Descriptive, they even tell the purpose of these characters that appear."

"Well, she had long blue hair, slim waist, her attire, was close to what I wear, as a gym leader, and had an Empoleon."

"And what was she doing?"

"I don't know, it hurts to remember, but she also died, in the dream, as well, She was hit here."

"Why is the location of where she's hit matter, if you don't mind me asking?"

" _Because I was hurt there as well. She coughed up blood too, so did I. At the exact time, that she was hit, so was I."_

"Hmm, wait blood? Are you all right, now? We can speed up to the Poke Center, if you wish."

"No, no, it's fine."

"Seriously? Because, Ash, can't battle, if anyone is hurt, he lives by that rule."

"I can assure you, I'm fine, it's just as small, as a, nosebleed."

"Hey, Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You've been staring into the abyss for a while."

"Really? Uh.. I was just wondering, have there been a lot of people you met during your journey? Since you came from Kanto, you must have done a lot..."

"Oh yeah, a lot of short acquaintances, long-time friends, Pokemon, that have been through thick, and thin. It's been a real great adventure, but all the same, sad."

"Why's that?"

"Let's see, my most memorable rivals, are Gary, and Paul."

"What were they like?"

"Long story, short, Gary was like an opposite, he was rich, famous among everyone, and was just much more stronger than I was, I beat him, at the Orange Islands finals, and we still continued to see each other, in Kanto, and Sinnoh. He wasn't much of a jerk anymore."

"Really? Did he ever, beat you?"

"Are you kidding? He almost always beat me, but I finally got the better of him, but even then, there was Paul."

"What was Paul like?"

"He was mostly, on my nerves. He abused his Pokemon, and always called them tools, and looked down upon them so many times, it made me so sick to my stomach. I came to his Chimchar, after Paul had abandoned it, because it lost the ability, to perform a blaze."

"So cruel..."

"I took him in, as my own Pokemon, and trained him to be an Infernape, and then at the Sinnoh League, I battled him, six on six, with the match ending as my, Infernape, had won."

"No way, but with that much power, did you beat the league?"

"Unfortunately, no, Tobias, is not memorable in the least. He sweeped my Pokemon, using only two of his, I haven't heard of him since then."

"What did he use?"

"The last four, remain unknown, but the first, I've defeated, which was a Darkrai, and a, Latios."

"What?! Those are legendary Pokemon! How does he have such a strong team?"

"I don't know, I managed to beat his first two, and get this, Darkrai, was used throughout the whole region, and the league, was the first time, he took out his second Pokemon,which means, that even though I placed top 4, in the Sinnoh League, I still consider it a feat, to have at least beaten that many."

"Well, I'd like to ask one more thing... Ash..."

"Go ahead."

"Did you ever... have any female companions?"

"Well- Hey , Valerie what's the idea?"

She tugged onto Ash's arm, knowing full well, about his journey, across the six regions, and the many islands, he's been through, hearing all of this from the Anistar gym leader, Olympia.

(Flashback)

 _Leaving the gym, upon receiving the Psychic-Badge..._

"Yeah! I got the Psychic-Badge!"

"Ash, that's great! Talonflame, and Frogadier, was amazing!"

"What do you think, Valerie?"

"If you had, Greninja, you would be at a disadvantage, but for some reason she says he harbors some great power?"

Nodding his head, the gang left, but Olympia, had one last message, left for Valerie.

" _ **Listen, well, leader, of Laverre Gym..."**_

"Huh?"

" _ **You also, harbor great power, in your Pokemon, your Mawile, doesn't just mega-evolve, it has much greater potential as well."**_

"What, exactly? Mawile's are possible to go pass mega-evolution?"

" _ **No, only yours, it is refined, to the sake of your lust, and because of that, it can become much stronger, maybe even stronger, than that boy's Greninja?"**_

(Flashback End)

 **'So my, Mawile, can get stronger? It can surpass, Ash's strongest Pokemon; Pikachu?'**

In their dire time of need, Valerie's Mawile, will gain unobtainable power, no other trainer could receive, her love of Ash, for whatever reason fuels, this fire, and it's manifestation will be monstrous.

 _Later during nighttime..._

The gang finally got a tent large enough to fit the rest of everyone, one for Clemont, and Bonnie, and another for the rest, Ash, Valerie, and Serena.

 **'Hmm, I should really try something different this time.'**

Valerie looked in her bag, and took out a switchblade, cutting out pieces of cloth, and tying it to Ash's legs.

 **'I haven't done it in, a while, so he would least expect it.'**

"Valerie!"

 _ **...slap...**_

"Now, now, be quiet, Ash, unless you want that picture publicized, I suggest you hold it in. Hold in, the love, that you share for me, rather that the resentment."

"Fine, what do you want me to do, "Oh Great," Valerie?"

With his legs, tied to two trees, he struggles, they were out of the tent, and now, ash only had underwear, covering, his lower half, and tried to breath, as he was tugged, further toward Valerie, his body touched the ground, and with his feet binded to the trees, he was tugged back again.

"Ashy, let's play a little game."

Gritting his teeth, he looked at her with utmost disgust, but nodded his approval, "Just get it over with."

"All you have to do is touch me here, when I am buck naked," pointing to where her womanhood is, she smiled grievously, adding on, "But, you see the rope, behind you, is also _behind me_."

"Why? To make things fair both of us?"Ash pondered what it could be, but then, she pulled out the rope in hand, but not binded by it.

"You see, Ashy, I just need to pull the rope behind me, aaaand," Ash was taken aback, as he was pulled back.

"Ugh, that hurt."

"Fufufu, now just in case you don't understand, I'll set it up, as if it's an actual Pokemon battle."

"Huh?"

"Now these 3 pairs of clothing, represent 3 Pokemon, while your clothing also represents 3 Pokemon. This is just a game, to see who can strip the other naked first. But, since your already naked... Let's just say, we gave you a handicap. If you strip 1 piece, I add ropes to your hands, 2 pieces, I'll add one to your torso, however, if you take out my upper body clothing. So, the main way to win, would be to take off these pants, then my underwear, and touch me here. But if you take, out something that's on my upper body, then I'll add special handicaps.

"(Sigh), Somehow I don't think is gonna go the way you say it should."

"This is also a test, you can either win, and you can go back to your tent, and or you can lose, and become my slave," Ash had saw that same smirk on her face, vile, and brim with lust, he was afraid, but decided to ask for a different winning condition.

"Valerie, I have a proposal."

"Oh, what is it, dearie?" She came up to Ash, and cupped his cheeks toward her, "You know, I can never fathom the thought of, how much I loved you back then, even if time was so short, but to kiss you, makes me feel like I can fly. Your luscious body is all mine, Ash Ketchum. But without further ado, tell me what it is?"

"Could you delete, the photo, that you took of Serena? I'll do whatever you say from then on."

 **'She has to agree, I'm already stuck by her side, every day, I'd be doing both of us a favor. What does it matter, anyway? She doesn't look at me for anything else, but a toy, you can break, over, and over again.'**

"Hmm, I already have you confined, to me everyday, but for you to voluntarily vouch for Serena, is something, this will mean all of your freedom is taken, you know that?"

"I-I don't care, my friends happiness, go before mine, as I said before, friend, first, and Pokemon Master, second."

"Really? If you say that, then it should be no problem."

"Wow! Seriously?"

"No."

"B-but, why?"

"I'm a person first, and a mistress, second, that's why, what's the point of having a slave, who already had no freedom, to begin with. I enjoy stripping that freedom from them, their terrified expressions give me, oh, so much to enjoy!"

Ash was awestruck, today onward, he would be undergoing, so much, all the while, his friends, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, and everyone he met in the past, will start to look at them, as a couple, where Valerie would chain him down, and drown in her torture.

"Y-you're cruel, why do you w-want me so much?"

"Oh, Ash, you're thirsty, aren't you? Your throat, is so wheezy, but, to answer that question, I want to say, your someone with courage, brave, kind, supportive, and, independent."

"I don't know, what to say, is that, why you're so interested, toward me?"

"Hehehe, HAHAHA! No! Of course not, it's because you're so strong-willed, it represents, an obstacle, an obstacle that stops me from reaching pure euphoria, that's why I want to cause to be, mind-broken, astonished, and it makes it all the more fun, to break down someone so strong, toward becoming my slave!"

"N-no, let me go! I don't want any part of this, at all!"

"This is your, Pikachu, right?"

"Don't you dare, do anything to my buddy, I'll- I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Fufufu, fat chance, but don't worry, I'm hoping to make your Pikachu, stronger anyway."

"How?"

"What's this, I'm holding in my hand?"

"A thunder stone!"

"That's right, Pikachu will never look at you again, as the same person ever, he will stay a Raichu, and nothing more."

"Fine, let's just start the game..."

"Excellent, now, remember, if I win, you have to do what I tell you, all the time! But if you manage to win, I might possibly, let you, and Serena spend more time together, and I'll ease off of you a bit."

"And if, I opt out, you'll evolve, Pikachu, and publicize that photo?"

"Mm-hmm, you have 5 lives too, however so keep track, I'll start the game... Right about... Now!"

 **'Valerie.., Damn, there's no way out, guess, I'll just play along.'**

Valerie sat on the ground, teasing, Ash, where to touch, "~Darling~ Come over here! If you can come here, and touch my womanhood, you'll be set, I'll give you a chance to tango, with Serena!"

Crawling slowly towards her, he thought to himself, **'Aw man, why does it feel so hot, where my crotch is? Whatever, pain it is, I need it off my mind, beat her, at her own stupid game, and my friends, can live happily ever after.'**

Struggling, he was still able to crawl, more, and more towards her, despite the ropes that tied his legs, to the trees. Every step, Ash had taken, to get closer to Valerie, her heart would skip a beat, she wanted him to lose, but her blood was rushing, at this moment, as she breathed heavily.

"Almost there..."

Even if Ash, did win, he would still, be under Valerie's control, and all of his will, is to be succumbed, to her. Now, with Ash holding him up, with one hand, and Valerie sat upright, her legs open, toward him, and her hand, held over her mouth, as she waits for his move...

With one quick swipe, Ash held onto, her sweatpants. Then, he finally took them off, "Yeah! I did it!"

"Hmm, so you feel excited, because you took my pants off? Pervert."

"You made me do this, who are you calling a pervert?!"

Ash was going to throw away her sweatpants, in anger, but Valerie grabbed his hand, "But, _pervert_ , I want you to hold the inside, of where my crotch is..," Ash did, as he was told, hard as he was still tied, but held up, the inside of where her crotch had been, and showed it to her.

"Is this clear, gelatin?"

"It's clear gelatin, of course, now eat away."

Devouring, the small gels, he remarked, "Man, it tastes so good!"

"Really? I'm happy then... Those, are my love juices."

"Well. they taste great- WHAT?!"

"Now, you have to go back."

"But-"

She tugged out her arms, and Ash was pulled back, to the starting point.

"Remember! You only need to touch me down here, naked! So avoid the, top parts!"

 **'Why am I, being told this?'**

"Oh right, one more thing, Ash!"

Walking toward Ash, she tied rope to his arms, to the trees as well, but not as tight as the rope on his legs, since he wouldn't be able to move at all.

"Now, to begin, the next part!"

 _ **...Meanwhile...**_

Serena had dreamed of becoming the next Kalos Queen, unaware of what was going on outside her tent.

"After I become queen, I want... me and... Ash together, forever..."

" **Serena..."** A dreary voice was heard outside her tent, but Serena paid no mind.

"I want to be able to cook, for Ash, he favors my cookies, I have no other equal, in the gang."

" **That's where you are, wrong, my love... There is someone, who can do just that, and Ash has met her, in this region as well..."**

Finally, Serena was awake, and walked to where, the voice had led her, half-asleep. She was barely able to make out the, person in front of her, but he had a familiar Pokemon with him, that she had seen before.

" **Why, hello, my dear, Serena, came to watch the show?"**

"Whaaat? I was..just following..." from the corner of her, eye she could just make out two Pokemon, trying to come together, one was a Florges, to the left. While the other, she had never seen before, it had a huge horn, on it's head, and definitely was a bug-type.

"Hmm. What, is this Pokemon?"

" **That my dear, is a Heracross, what _he_ is trying to do, is to try to form a relationship, with that Pokemon."**

"But, why? Aren't they unbreedable?"

" **It doesn't matter, if a couple can't produce a child, under any circumstance, like a great man once said, "There is no such thing, as a reward for completing a journey, rather the journey, and progress made, is the reward itself." And that journey itself, in this case, is the procedure of love, disregard, towards the circumstances, and status of one, and the other. Ah, you must be half-awake, well please, keep watching."**

"Who are you? Where am I?"

" **Well, I'm just a figment of your imagination, however, I have taken the most, _gentlemen,_ form, I could take, because, I would be, more easily approachable."**

 _ **...Back to Ash...**_

"Dang! Almost there! Just need to reach.., further!"

As Ash, was closing in on grabbing her underwear, Valerie made an unexpected move...

"Almost- HUH?!"

"Ash..." looking at him, with innocent eyes, she slid down, to his level, and their lips embraced passionately, then, their faces apart, for just a second, "I don't know why, but has any other girl, told you, how electrifying, it is to, _touch_ you, _feel_ , your tongue, as you ravage my mouth with it? _Please,_ touch me, like you haven't before, I want your rod, now!"

Ash thought to himself, that it was okay to keep going, but as he pulled, on her bra, Valerie, stuck out her, left arm, and Ash was sent yet again, back to square one.

"What's the big idea, Valerie?"

"So... ~You~ do like me? Were you, not trying to grope me, just now? Fufu."

"I was only doing, what you told me to do..."

"What's that in your hand, then?"

Ash looked, at his right hand, and in his palm, was her tank top, and undergarment.

"It's n-not, what it looks like! I'm sorry! Here, have it back!"

Throwing, her clothing, on the ground, and refusing her love, she decided to go overboard.

"You know.., Ash."

"Y-yeah?"

"Let me, show you, what I'm going to do to you. Experience, some punishment for once..."

This time, instead, of thrusting her arm out, she held it high, and left the rope in place, causing Ash, to be hung upside down.

"Ugh, I can feel, my stomach juice going onto my brain..."

"Oh dear, we can't have that now, can we?"

Taking matters into, her own hands, she decides, to push Ash against a tree, and chain him down, using more of her rope, she tied his waist, around the tree, stuck upside down, "Yes, my love, I'll continue, with this, until you adore me, and never want to keep me alone, for the rest of your life! Just for tonight, no more, I promise! Let me for once, _**DEVOUR**_ , you, in my embrace..."

To make this situation worse, she took out more rope, to tie around Ash's member, climbing up, it could only stand tall, and firm, in it's position.

"Valerie.., What about the game? I.. still have a chance..." Ash was struggling, with his words, now, he tried to hold himself, but he couldn't, not with his very, manhood, stuck in the air, with pride, and power, stay onix-like, and the rest of his body, was set upside down, and everyone of his limbs, were binded to the tree, his body weight would put him down, but, his penis, stood tall, as an Arbok, and would stay high in the air. Thus began.., the lovely torture that will then be executed by Valerie.

"Ash. I don't care, anymore, this game was made for you to lose, but look, I haven't posted that picture (yet), so you can relax."

 **'As much, as I am in an uncomfortable position, I much rather not care, Serena, can still pursue her dreams, and can still manage to become Kalos Queen, Serena is the only girl, that I've asked to come with me, I've learned so much from her. Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Clemont, and Bonnie, will have their dreams fulfilled, I just know it! But I would never endanger theirs, if I only sacrifice myself, to do so, then it's fine, I'll go along with it. It pains me to no end, however, I now realize, that the person, I love is Serena, no one else.'**

"But, it doesn't matter, does it Ash?"

"No, this can't be..!"

"It is! I can't read minds, but, ohhh, that sad-sad face, must mean, you have failed, to realize Serena's love for you! And the feelings, you couldn't give to her!"

Ash's eyes were empty now, his mind was broken, he failed to win any leagues, he may have made it count in the long run, when battling, Gary, and Paul, but he still has failed. This, what he was experiencing, is pale in comparison, to what his losses were.

"Valerie..," Ash might as well, throw in the towel...

"Yes, darling?"

"Do whatever, you want, I... I..,"

"You, what?" She was now mocking Ash, and savoring his defeat.

"I don't care what, you do to me, just please, don't hurt Serena."

Nodding her head, in agreement, she pulled up an iron chain, tying it to, Ash's head, she tied the chain, to a near tree branch, causing Ash's head, stay high enough, in the air, for him to lick, out her womanhood.

"Oh, yes! Ash, keep going!" Grabbing his manhood, with one hand, and the other, grabbed his head, forcing him, to lick out even more, on Valerie's end, she started, teasing him, licking around the, head of his rod, then engulfing, it into her mouth, as she starts, to go at it ever more.

"It's so good! Give me... More!"

Ash was struggling, his eyes were still empty, and lifeless, but he kept on, doing what he was told to do. Choking on her extra fluids, his throat, was filled to the brim, with female ejaculate.

"Ash! Stick out, your tongue, now!"

"Yes, master..," doing as he was told, he flashed his tongue out, more straight, towards the center of Valerie's underlips.

"Ash... Keep going... I want us to be together, like this," saying that, she, reprimanded him for, either being too slow, or too off. She would sink her fingers, into his fleshy sides, as she, ate a larger portion, of manhood. On Ash's side, he managed to satisfy Valerie, at a steady rate, as they kept going.

"Have you ever tried, doing something new, Ash?"

"No, master."

"Well, this should be a first," she inserted her fingers, onto his, "Fire, and Ice," just below, his manhood, and letting go, of his head, she then, started, to jack him off effectively, now that, the ropes had become tighter, and the chain forced Ash, to lick her out, so intensely, he had to grab onto her thighs, and before then, she did something, that could break, Ash's mind again.

"Ash, ever tried, using the "backdoor?""

"No, master, I've always used the front door, to open all the gyms, I've been to."

"No, silly..."

Making, a gun-figure with her hand, she started to, sound like a drill, as she slipped, her fingers, in the, "Backdoor," causing Ash to lose his mind.

"Valerie! Stop, I can't feel anything! I'm numb all over!"

"That's the Ash, I want! At the top, of your lungs, yell! Scream! And maybe then, I'll stop?"

"Valerie! I don't want this, if this is, what love is.., then, count me out! I hate you! I could never, try a relationship, ever with you, I'd rather, bite my tongue, and die painfully!"

Valerie suddenly, stopped, what she was doing, leaving Ash confused. Valerie, looked at his closely, while undoing the ropes, but kept the chain on still.

"I'm possessed. I am filled, with desire, to stay near you, and feel you, with me. That's what lust is, Ash. But, for a fairy, for someone, who could be a beautiful maiden, like, Bonnie, or Serena, I have something they don't."

"What is that? What could you possibly-"

" **Ardor** , this passion of mine, is special, it drives me to do what I do. To rape you, to my hearts content, but since you said that, I must go deeper, and much stronger, to bend you to my will, and become, my slave."

Finishing, her speech, she stuck two fingers, in his, "Backdoor," again, all the while mixing, fluids, with him, as she tongue-tied him, in an everlasting moment, each minute, of wavy fluids going at each other, was another moment, of euphoria, but someone else, had not enjoyed, this, no.., she was beyond, words.

"I can't believe this, the very Ash, that I've looked up to, is now doing _it_ , with Valerie."

Her eyes were jerked with tears, and sobbed, at the fact, that she couldn't do anything, because, she was too afraid.

" **Ah, you see, maybe, if, he wasn't so greedy, he wouldn't do this to you. Ash is a spoiled kid, and still continues, to be the same kid, he's always been."**

"Ash is not a kid!" Serena took a step forward, and slapped him across, the, face. "Wait..!"

"That's right, I am real, Ash has made my, daughter unhappy, she was as beautiful, as the horizon, appearing over the sky, that's why I gave her that name, the best daughter, any father, could have the pleasure, to take care of, **Dawn**."

"No, that can't be true, the only ones that love Ash, are me, and Valerie..."

"I am sorry to say this, but you are most wrong. Dawn, has had the best time, knowing Ash, each, and every time they had touched, she would tell me how, joyous that feeling was. She has looked onto him, more than her own parents."

"No way, that's terrible..."

"What do you mean? You're doing the same thing, right now, going off with Ash, rather than, become the next Rhyhorn racer, holding your mother's championship."

"That is true-"

"Not to mention, you've secretly, wanted to date him, try to get him to notice you, and so many other things."

"But-"

" **I must go now, don't forget what you're doing, as of now."**

"But!"

"Serena."

Looking behind her, she saw Valerie, was staring at her, with lifeless cold eyes.

"Y-y-yes?" It was cold out, and frankly, Serena was terrified, at how Valerie, looked.

"Who was it, that you were just talking to now?"

"N-no, one."

"What a lie, did you see anything strange, in the forest?"

"No, I did see, you and Ash-" ' _Oh no.'_

"Saw me, and Ash, what?"

"Nothing, of the sort, don't worry! I'll go back to bed."

Her back behind her, she suddenly fell, and met face-to-face with an angry Mawile.

"Good job, Mawile, bringing her down, with your teeth. _Now_ , let's start the punishment, shall we?"

On their, way to their tent, late at night, Mawile, carried Serena, using her jaws, although, following Valerie's orders, she made sure not, to damage the _goods_ , but still held her aggressively. Valerie, put Ash, down on the bed, and kissed him, "Many people say, you can only fall in love once, but from my viewpoint, Ash, every time I look at you, I want to cuddle you close to me, and make sure, your my one, and only, _**slave**_."

" _I.., Want to be the.., very best, and make.., mom, and Professor Oak, proud."_

Smiling down on Ash, Valerie, looked towards, Serena, and finally said, this to her, "Prepare, for the defloration, young Serena, we're going to have a special guest tonight, but first, let's experiment, how sensitive your body is..."

It was then known, that Serena, would be ravaged, and her screams, would be unheard of, but the _guest_ , who is to come, would make it all the, more worse.


	3. Chapter 3: A Win yet a Loss

**Disclaimer: I own none of these, all rights go to Gamefreak, and again all things go back to their owner, not me.**

 _...It was all simply futile now.., The girl in front of me, was our only ticket to survival... I guess... I can't become the Pokemon Master anymore. At least... I would need Valerie by my side..._

"Don't worry, everyone," she said, with such an ignorant grin on her face, her dress flayed in the coming winds, "I'm going to save you all."

That is what she said, but this comes at a price, unfortunately, and that price _...is my life..._

(Few weeks earlier)

Ash...

Had he won the league? No one would know, as his Greninja had started to fall down, and came with a loud, "Thwomp."

"YEAHHH!"

"BOO-YAHHHHH!"

His crew was saddened at this defeat...

"Well Ash, there's always next time. Right, Bonnie?"

"Of course, right Serena?"

" _ **It's not over."**_

Looking over to the left, Valerie, was smiling.

"Huh, Valerie, what's the matter?"

"Heh, you'll see."

Pointing down at Greninja, something had awakened, but no one knew until afterwards.

"Huh? Looks like, I was mistaken folks, Greninja was only partly conscious-

"OH-GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- HRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSHAAAAA!"

Everywhere, the place was filled, with a thick whirlpool, and splashed the whole crowd by surprise, and fear, Ash's Greninja, seemed to be at it's limit- No, in fact, Ash's Greninja broke it, and now, the trainer has now taken a toll on his own life to justify the fate that took him over, the past leagues. Everyone was looking at Greninja, but, Valerie pointed out something about Ash...

He had no pupils.., something had taken him over.

" _ **Greninja... I want to win the league, I'm so tired of losing, in fact, I don't care anymore, I just want to beat the hell out of that Charizard. And to do that... I've taken a bigger risk, than I've ever done, in my life, our bond isn't enough you've sacrificed yourself many times to save my life, right?"**_

Greninja nodded thoroughly, he was now clad in a golden sash, his eyes symbolized the amount of anger, Ash has gone through, he was given power, from Ash, and in return, everything that hit Greninja, only Ash would take those blows, whilst Greninja would only feint to deceive others to show it. Ash's shirt has been ripped, and again, his body was ripped, and his muscles had grown, his eyes were only bright white. Greninja grew liquid wings, and now his legs harbored shurikens.

"Lizardon! (Pardon the name change, I only did it, because I was used to Alain using that name) Burn Greninja to a crisp!"

"GUAHHHH!" Flying above, Charizard has sent flames from his mouth toward Greninja, and all was a puff of smoke.

"Looks like the battle is still on, folks! Both Greninja and, Ash have taken a form like no one else has, will Alain still win, or will Ash just lose like his many other leagues?!"

 _ **'How does he know? No.., He doesn't know, my stress is only adding up, I don't care if I just forfeited ten years of my life to win a league, I'll just train many times harder! But now...'**_

Ash lifted his fist in the air, then Greninja followed suit, at a speed of mach 20, cut down Charizard, and brought him down. It didn't end there however...

" ** _Greninja! Drag Charizard, and fly into as many rocks as possible!"_**

"Hold on, has Ash gone nuts, the severe damage to his body-!"

"It's okay, Serena."

"But-!"

"Shh, it doesn't matter, I _**did**_ train him of course, ~hmm~ ~hmm.~"

 **-Crack!-** **-Crack!-** **-Crack!-** **-Crack!-** **-Crack!-** **-Crack!-** **-Crack!-** **-Crack!-** **-Crack!-**

It never ended, it seemed to go on forever, and the next command...

" _ **Now toss him, into the air!"**_

"Charizard! Use flamethrower!"

"GGRRRR!" More flames went down onto Greninja, but had the opposite effect...

"No way..!"

" _ **What Alain, doesn't know, is a move I have harbored for this exact moment! No, in fact a new ability."**_

"Hey, Alain!"

"WHAT?"

"Greninja no longer has the ability torrent!"

"How?!"

"Doesn't matter! His ability is now, **Steam Osmosis**! He can now absorb, fire, and, water type moves! With fire, his water becomes raging hot to the core!, Almost like corrosion! Water, on the other hand.., I'll leave that to your imagination... _**Now Greninja! Go forth, and cut in 8 different directions!"**_

With unparalleled speed, Ash had done, fought a shadow, making his Greninja move exactly as he predicted, a kick on the head, and tail, a punch, on the torso and back, and again in different alignments, he struck Charizard X down, and while in mid-air, with activation of Steam Osmosis, steam ran out of Greninja, and the same had gone for Ash, who desperately was trying to win. "Greninja..."

" _ **Use... Shuriken Whirlpool!"**_

The merged Pokemon, went flying down, engulfed in an ocean wave, filled with shurikens, and flew right to Charizard... Now, awaiting Alain's comeback...

"Holy smokes, folks! Greninja's seems to have mixed with his trainer, Ash Ketchum, somehow! Will it be enough to win?"

 **'Lizardon... The mega evolution's energy is going way up!'**

Lysandre smiled at this.

"Of course, it's all according to plan, the way Ash reacts with his Greninja, this is perfect. Because of my machine, Ash is too easy to control.

"Alright, one last move... Lizardon! Thunder Punch!"

"Gu... WAHHHHHHH!"

With one last move, Charizard X struck out his claw, on Greninja, and the whirlpool, became engulfed with electricity, rendering Greninja, weak.

"Nooo! Greninja!"

"You put up a formidable match, Ash, time to throw in the towel!"

"Heh, just kidding, Alain."

"Huh? No.. Way... In... Hell..?!"

Greninja, had become weak, but his speed, was increased, closing in on Charizard X, he finally went through, and... Beat Charizard X down.

"Alain.., Whoops! I forgot to mention that Steam Osmosis, makes uses of ALL move types, not just water and, fire, heh!"

 **'So no matter what typing I use, be it an advantage, or weakness, it rules out in his favor?!'**

"You see, Ash! This is why I like you a lot! You've always come up with the best strategies, and even at a corner, it's like you flip the chessboard! I can't believe this!"

Within a puff of smoke, Ash had crossed his arms, his eyes became normal again, and smiled, everyone looked toward them, and it looked as if Ash had won, as they saw the black swirl marks on Charizard, whom had fainted.

"That's! A wrap, folks, Ash from Pallet town has won, the Kalos League! Once and for all!"

The crowd yelled out their cheers, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were overjoyed that their hero has won. Even Team Rocket could not believe the fantasy that has been turned into a reality, that Ash has finally won a league, with this, he could finally have a shot at becoming Pokemon Master.

 **'Now for that deal, we made Ash, I need to talk to you about...'**

The crowd cheered, and the whole gang went down to greet Ash, and his first win at a league.

"You were great, Ash!"

"Thanks, Bonnie!"

"Ash, that was such a cool ability! How did you manage it?"

"Oh, I actually don't know, Clemont, but you know, of course I won, I always pull through!"

"Ash, I can't believe it, because of your determination, your strength to move on, and your great willpower, I'm going to chase my dreams again!"

"Serena..."

Ash saw the tears in her eyes, and approached her.

"Ash..."

"OOH, hold on folks! We're going to have the first ever lovers-lock-after-a-champion-win!"

 _ **'Finally, I get to embrace Ash, and kiss him.'**_

Serena, held her hands wide, closed her eyes and puckered her lips, ready for a kiss.

As Ash, moved onto Serena, he hugged her but didn't lock intertwine his lips with her.

Serena quickly opened her eyes, and reciprocated that affection.

"Oh well, this is fine."

"Is something the matter, Serena?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm glad you won, Ash."

"Same here, I'm glad you can follow your dreams, and now... I'm happy that you can follow in my footsteps, towards achieving that dream."

"Hmm-hmm."

They let go, and before Ash would receive his trophy, from Diantha, Alain came over.

"Yo, Ash sweet battle."

"Thanks Alain, your Charizard is pretty strong, but my Charizard, is the one to win against yours."

"Really? I'll take you up on that deal, then, going to avenge Trevor, I presume?"

"Yeah, with the mega stone Y."

They both locked their arms, and gave each other a thumps up. Then Valerie, came over.

"What a great deal of sportsmanship! Everyone, this is most heart-breaking!"

"Ash, I'm glad that you won."

"It was thanks to you, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and all my rivals. I could never have came to Kalos, without the help of all my past friends."

 _ **'**_ **Mom: She cheered me on, towards my journey of traveling along these regions, I couldn't believe it, she took care of me by myself.**

 _ **'**_ **Professor Oak: He was amazing, even though, I was late, he had given me a Pikachu. At first, I thought, my buddy wouldn't be much help... I was wrong. I thanks Oak for that, and now I'm glad, this journey has taught me so much.**

 **'Misty: I burned her bike, and she had only came along to tell me to buy her another bike. Incidentally, we came close to each other, I wouldn't ever forget how many times we fought, and bickered. Although, tomboyish, I liked how she stayed tough, and took hits from Tentacruel just to save her Pokemon. It was hard to say goodbye, of all the girls, she was one of my first companions, and longest female trainer I traveled with.**

 _ **'**_ **Brock: Now, a Pokemon breeder, he has traveled with me from Kanto, all the way to Sinnoh, what an amazing journey, we had. Much like a brother to me, and even though he did get rejected by a lot of women, more of a happy-go-lucky kind of guy when it came to romance, I hope he finds true love one day, of course without Croagunk, Max, May, Misty, or anyone else to stop him (me included)**

 _ **'**_ **Gary: I honestly did not like him. I actually despised him for so long, he would always make fun of me, and beat me in every battle we had, except the last match, the Orange Islands tournament. Seeing him again at Sinnoh, was a bit of a letdown, but nonetheless, he'll stay in my memories, as my rival.**

 _ **'**_ **May: First person to start a trend in which performances were being made. She wanted to become the top coordinator, her and her first Pokemon, Torchic, now a Blaziken. It was weird, after seeing a contest for the first time in her life, she liked Pokemon more. Before, she hated all Pokemon, and decided to have me become her mentor. I taught her all about attacks, typing, and move sets, this drove her to win her first contest. And as a result, she told her Pokemon that, she loved them, thus proving, that I taught her well, he he. At first, following my path, now she harbors some of the neat tricks I taught her in order to win the next contests. I couldn't believe I had to swim for so long, during that pirate conspiracy back then, gives me a few laughs here and there.**

 _ **'**_ **Max: May's younger brother, more of a book worm, he'd always lecture me on how to battle. Pretty much just a little like Sawyer, whom would take notes every now and then. He grew on Brock, as he learned how to care for his Pokemon from him, constantly argued with May, but that was just sibling love. Since he couldn't be a Pokemon trainer at the time, he had to wait 3 more years, until then, I'm hoping to battle him, when the time comes, I do need to keep my promises. The very first Pokemon he'll bring out is that Ralts he had, he made a promise too, to come back after he was an eligible trainer.**

 _ **'**_ **Paul: Someone who abused his starter Pokemon; Chimchar, I raised him, myself, and brought a stronger Pokemon, in the long run. Paul's method proved to be only temporary, as his Pokemon hated his abuse. I'm glad to have showed him the right way of battling after defeating him with Infernape.**

 _ **'**_ **Dawn: She was the first one, I've actually made a more physical, and emotional connection. We would always give each other high fives, after one of us won a gym battle, or contest. It was pure fun, I liked her cheer leading outfit, it looked cute on her, and her Buneary only added to that. Our deepest connection, was a Pokemon trade, normally I would never trade my Pokemon, but the Aipom I caught in Hoenn, whom now evolved to an Ambipom, in Sinnoh, I was hoping to make a few battle strategies. However, it seemed Ambipom was more into contests, and Dawn, had a Buizel who liked battles. I was more than okay with Ambipom going into Dawn's hands, we shared good memories, of how the little monkey would steal my hat, and even went with me on a cruise towards the next region, Sinnoh. Dawn was also the first to cry, about me leaving, I felt sad, but I still needed to follow my dreams, and I only have luck to give her, huh, it's all like she said, "No need to worry!"**

 _ **'**_ **Cilan: Connoisseur, mostly out of Pokemon, good chef, and the grass gym leader of the three triplets. Came with me and Iris to, learn more about the outside world and it's cultures. He was mostly our navigator, and such, as well as the cook in the group. He was the only male companion during our Unova travels that actually cooked. His skills were limited due to being caged up in just one city, now that he was able to move up, and about, he was able to learn more about Pokemon, and others. I wonder what would happen if he met Brock? (Spoiler: He actually did! In a Pokemon special episode)**

 _ **'**_ **Iris: She was also a pretty tomboyish girl, compared to Misty, but a little more exotic. She was wild in the jungles, had a streak of 99, until she was beaten by Drayden, when using her Excadrill, and wanted to become the very best dragon trainer. She was annoying, having to call me a kid all the time, but she did have her quirks, like harboring a sixth sense, utilizing her instincts to get me, and Cilan out of trouble. It was still weird, how she would be afraid of ice-types, would get us lost, but we got used to it. She saw herself as a kid, only after realizing how she acted, we still insulted each other, just because, it's fun to tease. Unlike, all my other female companions, she didn't perform, she was as battle-hardened as I was.**

 **'Now in this region, Kalos, I feel as though I have done such a great deed. For the first time, in forever, I have actually asked Serena to come with me. Now it's four companions, I have, initially 3, but now 4, because, well Valerie came along.**

 _ **'**_ **Bonnie: Young, and energetic as she is, she's still maturing. She's only a toddler, but she has her own Pokemon, Dedenne, and now Squishy. Again, and again, She, and her older brother, Clemont get in a lot of fights, and tries to get Clemont married, as if she did so much work, to take, "Care," of him. Yes, she would ask other women, to marry Clemont, but at the same time, wants to be taken care of herself. She's been through a lot as a kid, She'll become a top trainer for sure, I wonder how Max will fare against her.**

 _ **'**_ **Clemont: One of the gym leaders of Kalos, the fifth gym leader, who's given me the Voltage Badge. An inventor, he made Clembot, and tries to invent a lot of machines. It's funny how they just explode on impact. Reminded me of Dawn's hair gone wrong, when it happens, I can't stop chuckling at this fact. How does he compare to the others? He is a mechanic, and built a lot of useful machines, and held such pride in his work as well. He always used his Aipom arm to grab Bonnie, whenever she caused trouble with him, about marriage of course. He was sort of wimpy, much to the opposite of Bonnie, almost like an adult Max. Nonetheless, the best, there could be, when it came to machinery. He was right about one thing, it always did depend on the innovations, rather than what it's purpose for being created.**

 _ **'**_ **Serena: It needs to be said again. I asked for Serena to come with me, I couldn't remember meeting her in that camp years ago, and it was nice of her to hold onto that handkerchief, I gave her. All these years, am I really that big of a klutz, nowadays? It didn't matter, no need to answer, in my opinion, all that matters was that, she wanted to become the Queen of Kalos, I'm still unsure on how she's going to do that, or what path. But, she cut her hair for me, that's I call dedication, she had also changed as an outcome of her loss, no blame was intended, it didn't matter Pokemon had done the deed for those losses. She only got back up, and just to go with her short hair.., Well, I didn't know she was going to do that anyway, I gave her a small blue ribbon, I'm glad she wore it. I'm glad she came along, she gave me a pick-me-up every time, I did something stupid, or if I felt, it was my fault, she truly is, my childhood friend.**

 _ **'**_ **Alain: I didn't know him for long. We battle quite a few times, and I could say this... He was unbelievably strong, his Charizard, came to a close second to mine, And that mega evolution, surpassed mine. He shall be known, as my first win in the finals, in a Pokemon League.**

 **'Rivals not mentioned, obscure characters: To all my other rivals, I sincerely say this: Thank you. I had many rivals, day in, and day out, depressed, and trigger-happy, aggressive, and passive, hard-headed, and intelligent, a samurai wanting to show worth in a feudalistic point of view, A spiky mohawk guy, who wanted to prove that badges did not matter, people who have had fights with siblings, blasts from the past, cocky, and underestimated trainers, Ritchie, Trip, and so many more. I want to thank you all for challenging me, to the bitter end, and to better myself, this win wasn't for me. It was for all of us.**

 _ **'**_ **Companions: People, I've traveled with along the way, and consulted help with, Tracy, for one, and many other people that decided to hang around with me, Miette as well. Honestly, of all times, I've had such perilous events happen to me, and my friends. I've needed to go against Team Rocket, they would be there to get my back. Team Magma, Aqua, Plasma, Flare gang, and many other third parties would try to dominate the region, sometimes, the whole world. Me, and my friends, would be there, and for that, I must give you guys, and girls my sincerest thanks.**

 _ **'**_ **Professors: Theses guys gave me my first Pokemon of the region, or at least lead up to that. Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, and Professor Sycamore will always be remembered in my heart. Oak has given me Pikachu, my buddy, that's stayed with me to this day. Professor Elm has given me, Pokemon, but I was still able to get all the starters and Heracross. Birch has given me Treecko, someone who became a Sceptile, and was able to defeat a Darkrai. Professor Rowan, has given me none again, but I had taken Chimchar into my care. Professor Juniper, didn't as well, but Oshawatt had come to me, and last but not least Sycamore, who has given me Froakie.**

 _ **'**_ **Pokemon: I must say to them all, released, or in Oak's lab, at home in Pallet Town, of Kanto, traded away or, not, temporary to best friends, we've been through a lot. I turned to stone, Pikachu was there to bring me back, as well as all my Pokemon, and others. I've been in drastic situations, and my Pokemon would save me. In return, I treated them the same, I risk my life to save them all. My Charmander went through so much hardship, and now is a Charizard, that I command under my wing. Heracross, had been the ace during my Johto travels. Sceptile was great, he was swift, and an amazing attacker, in Hoenn.**

 **Sinnoh, my most memorable moments, are the times I used counter-shield, and raised my Chimchar, to an, Infernape with my philosophy. Unova, I was exactly opposite my prime, but I didn't care, Sandile was there, as well as all the starters I had. Kalos.., This is where my prime is, once, and for all, Greninja, I've ultimately fused, and bonded with him, we've essentially made the perfect team together, I can finally take all the hits, for my Pokemon now. I've made such a strong connection with Greninja, his appearance changes, and now we can go towards the future. And to every other, Pokemon, I've made a connection with, thanks for being there for me, I will never forget this.**

Sighing, Ash looked towards Valerie.

"Well, Ash? Are you done reminiscing?"

"Yeah, I am."

 _ **'**_ **It sucked, however, there is no happy ending to my journey, just more suffering, as long as Valerie, is here, without her, I would've lost, I came close to her at this moment, shivering.** ** _'_**

"H-how, did you know, what I was thinking?"

"Oh, learned a few tricks from Olympia, makes me tear up, my dear, Ketchum."

 _ **'**_ **Now, for the last one; Valerie: She was cruel to me, because she loved me. Tied me up to do whatever she wanted to do, beyond anything, I've experienced. She's violated me a couple of times already, and only wants to do more. No matter, where I go, she will always be behind me. By far, the only companion, I wouldn't be too sad to leave. I say that now, but if that does happen, my heart will break. All the more reason to break, because I love, Serena, but.., This is for her, I can't have her dreams crushed, or the dreams of all my other friends, she could do that, she can do that, and she will do that if I disobey her. Through all this fighting for my emotions, I hate to say it... But I love her.**

"Come here, Ashy, let me snuggle you, let's have everyone show your love for me..."

Ash's cap was down, covering his eyes, only a shade was visible, that's when Pikachu, realized, _he was depressed_ , and stood by, on his shoulders, to show he wasn't alone.

"Thanks, buddy. Thank you so much, Pikachu, my longest-running buddy..."

Ash was in tears, but only Pikachu could see it, as Ash moved in to embrace Valerie. And with Valerie, at his side, she whispered, in his ear, but Pikachu could not make it out.

"Pikachu..."

"Pika pi? (What's wrong, Ash?)

"Come on down, buddy, we want everyone to enjoy the fireworks."

Pikachu couldn't understand, but climbed down on the ground anyways.

It was at this moment, that the huge monitor, had closed in on Ash, and Serena, now Ash, and Valerie.

"Ready, darling?"

Ash nodded.

"Holy smokes, folks! What we have here, is the gym leader of Laverre city! Could it be true?! That Ash Ketchum, is one to be the, charmer of all ladies!?"

Valerie, wore a darker red, dress, a kimono her sleeves not so outward, however, but instead, fitted just right, her skirt was just plain black, and she wore red boots. This outfit, was made to celebrate his win, unlike any other female companion. Valerie came close to Ash, and kissed him, and he... himself... gave back the love she showed him. Ash had his hands around her waist, slim, and almost like silk, he could feel her skin. And Valerie, in all her glory, lifted her right leg up, and her knee felt his crotch, as her arms engulfed Ash's body, holding him close, staying that embrace, for what seemed like an eternity. This moment itself, left, everyone appalled. By everyone, Ash's whole family, and friends had watched his battles in the league, and it would seem as if to them, he had betrayed a few of their hearts, but nevertheless, it left them all with an urge to meet him.

Bonnie, couldn't see it coming, an held a step back, Clemont, didn't ever notice this connection, and stood still wondering, how it lead up to this point, Serena was heart-broken, but still managed to keep a straight face, Alain was confused, and felt awkward, but the whole crowd cheered.

"FOLKS! I am moved by this fantastic display of love, as we speak! I must say, on behalf of my career, and blessings! I hope you two have a great future ahead of you!"

 _ **'**_ **Great future, huh? Guess, I do have a long way to go, before I get to become a Pokemon Master.** ** _'_**

 _ **'**_ **Yes, you do love, and I'll be there to support you all the way, in the most,** ** _excruciating_ , way possible. _'_**

Lysandre had taken off his comm device that he wore, and heard the conversation, that they had, using the same device on Alain's jacket.

"Well, what future, do you have? Recruit.." Smiling, he opened a capsule, and pushed the red button. Then chaos, ensued, vines, and living machine tentacles had spread out of the ground, attacking Lumiose city, and their residents.

"Help me!"

"Mommy, I don't want to die..."

"Somebody, put a stop to this."

This happened in seconds, and the crowd had fled. Ash's crew, and Alain needed to bail.

"Come on, Ash!"

"Wait, what about Serena?"

"No time!"

"Wait, Ash!"

"Stop!"

"But Ash..."

"You're coming with me for now! Those vines are spreading like wildfire! Let's go!"

While Valerie, was running with Ash in hand, and him being dragged, they stopped for a moment to rest.

"Phew, glad we're safe. How are you holding up, Ash?"

Ash looked pale, his trusty Pikachu was at Serena's side now.

"Ash?"

"He is, now my puppet."

"Huh? Who's there?"

"It's me, Lysandre, the director of the Flare Gang. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise... I'm Valerie, and I want you to give Ash back!"

"Too bad, Ash, please do away with this trash."

Like a robot, he came to Valerie.

"Ash, you love me, don't you!? Come on! Snap out of it!"

It didn't matter what she said, as she was punched in the stomach, and sent into a large crevice within in the building.

"Hasta la vista, Valerie!"

Lysandre said this in the distance, as he ran away, controlling Ash, and disappearing in her gaze.

"Is this the end for me?"

Mawile came out, and grew wings, flying Valerie, out of her predicament, and crushing all obstacles, by then, she went to a remote house in Kalos, on the roof, and looked off in the distance, fire was everywhere, gas had been pungent, and buildings were destroyed.

"Mawile, be prepared for one, if not the biggest battle of your life."

Mawile nodded, as her form kept changing.

What will happen?

What has happened since the last time we saw our heroes?

Will Ash, really love Valerie back?

Will anyone come save him?

Or is he to be in control by Lysandre, to achieve world domination?

 _Find out next time!_

 **A/N: Please PM, for any questions, I'm too tired as of now. However, I'll say this, I'm pretty pissed that Ash won't have Serena, or Greninja in the next arc, and it seems like a downgrade from this series. Nevertheless, I'll continue writing fan fiction, as long as time allows it.**

 **Recommendations: Here are some communities with great stories, both, multiple chapters, and one-shots!**

 **Pokemon's Many Relationships:**

 **community/Pokemon-s-Many-Relationships/116401/14/0/1/0/0/0/0/**

 **The Aero Kingdom Of Sky High Stories:**

 **community/The-Aero-Kingdom-Of-Sky-High-Stories/119440/**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these, all characters, and stories belong to their owners.**

 **My other stories:**

 **Hinata's Wanting Lust (Naruto):**

 **s/10620651/1/Hinata-s-Wanting-Lust**

 **Mion's Decision (Higurashi):**

 **s/11982941/1/Mion-s-Decision**

 **Blood-dimension (Neptunia):**

 **s/12142225/1/Blood-Dimension**

 **Two-Kinds Lovers Struggle (Two-Kinds):**

 **s/11431732/1/Twokinds-Lover-s-struggle**

 **Pokemon XY: Serena's Desired Passion for Ash (Pokemon: SerenaXAsh):**

 **s/10932965/1/Pokemon-XY-Serena-s-Desired-Passion-for-Ash**

 **Interracial Love (Future Diary):**

 **s/11943699/1/Interracial-Love**

 **Unbalanced Destiny (Psycho-PassXFutureDiary):**

 **s/12067812/1/Unbalanced-Destiny**

 **ValerieXAsh: Fairy's Ardor:**

 **s/11225841/1/ValerieXAsh-Fairys-Ardor**


End file.
